It is well known that simulations of the moon and other celestial objects can be used to provide entertainment and education. Using the disclosure set forth herein, one of ordinary skill in the art could provide a simulation of celestial objects such as the moon using an apparatus which is suitable for mounting on walls or other surfaces in individual rooms.